It is often useful for a user to obtain information about locations of interest. For example, if they are in a new or unfamiliar location they may wish to obtain information about local businesses and services which may be of use to them. It may be useful for them to be able to obtain information about a plurality of such businesses and services in order to enable them to select the business or service which best suits their needs.